


...and sleep

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [59]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: It was time to rest
Series: tales of the unexpected [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	...and sleep

Sans walks away from himself- or rather, his body, which was laying seemingly asleep against a tree, warm sunlight poured through the leaves showering his form with light.

Somewhere in the park, he could hear Papyrus, Frisk and Asriel's laughter as they played. Toriel was calling out to them, telling them that a snack would be ready soon.

Glancing further, he sees Toriel kneeling beside a basket, placing plates on a large blanket- Undyne and Alphys were sitting nearby, sitting close to each other and they spoke. Asgore was walking toward them, he held a ball to play catch with.

Sans grins.

It was time to sleep.

The sound of a monster dusting suddenly fills the air and the group all to see a blue jacket fall and a soul breaking.


End file.
